The Kaori and Shizuma Story Told by SCORPION
by S.C.O.R.P.I.O.N. Mal
Summary: Episode 2 to Power Collision, which is what "The Molevolent Shizuma" fall under. Hunter and SCORPION have Nagisa hold a party, so that they could tell them the story of Kaori and Shizuma, thier way. Filled with Romance and Humor, the Third Shizuma Kaori F
1. Chapter 1

The Shizuma and Kaori Story… Told by SCORPION!

CHAPTER 1

**Waiting for Them to Show**

Nagisa woke up beside her love, Tamao, at the sound of somebody knocking on her door. She sleepily started to sit up, only in her bra and panties, when she suddenly remembered why somebody was knocking on the door.

FLASHBACK BEGINS

_"Alright," SCORPION started, "listen here Nagisa. It is the second Wednesday night and that means it is story night. I've chosen to use your room as the place of exchange. Invite all your friends and I'll see to it that all my friends are there. We are to start at one-o-clock!"_

FLASHBACK ENDS

Nagisa then woke up fully, she started shaking Tamao awake and whispered, "Tamao. Tamao! Come-on, time to get up, SCORPION is here. Story time."

Tamao raised her head sleepily, then yawned. She unwrapped her arm from Nagisas waist and then realized she said SCORPION, not Hunter or the sister, but SCORPION.

"Oh my gosh!" Tamao yelled, "Sca- SCORPION! He… he can't see me like this… I-"

"Shh," said a low voice, they both stopped. The voice started up again, "it is not SCORPION, it is me… Gohan."

Both girls let out a sigh of relief as Nagisa got up and put on her jammies. She went and opened the door to let Gohan, Ulrich, Jeremy, Odd, Aelita, and Yumi in. Nagisa got back in the bed with Tamao, while Gohan just smiled. He, along with Ulrich, respected their relationship. Ulrich hoped that one of them would propose to the other soon. Nagisa took her pajamas off while under the cover and while they all waited for Hunter and SCORPION, Tamao cuddled with Nagisa.

"Yuk," Yumi said, "why do you do that anyway?"

"Because," Tamao said teasingly, "we loooooove each other."

"Well," Aelita started, "I also think it is gross. Eww."

Nagisa just looked while Tamao let out a look of disgust toward Aelita; she then got back to cuddling. Gohan, Ulrich, and Jeremy were laughing at a dog-fight video Jeremy had pulled up. Right there, the door knocked again… they all looked in fear. It then knocked again.

"Who is it?" Nagisa said, scared out of her mind. She pressed herself hard against the poet, who seemed to like the pressure.

"Awhh," Tamao cooed, "it is just Hunter and SCORPION. They said that-"

"It is isn't them," said a girlish, gritty voice, "it is just us."

Nagisa, along with the others, realized it was just Tsubomi Okuwaka and the others. Nagisa nearly got out before Gohan told her that she could stay in bed, he went to the door and opened it. At that moment, the people that stepped in were Chiyo Tsukidate, Shion Tumori, Yaya Nanto, Chikaru Minamoto, Kizuna Hyuga, Remon Natsume, Kagome Byakudan, Hikari Konohana, and Amane Ohtori. They all sat down in the middle of the room.

"So," Yaya began extravagantly, "when is this Tea and Snacks Party, I skipped pleasuring Tsubomi tonight for this."

Tsubomi let out a gasp of both of embarrassment and anger, "Yaya, don't ever say that again!" She then starts hitting Yayas shoulder with both her hands, balled into fists. Yaya starts laughing. Then they all do.

"Gees," Gohan says, "that… that was funny, but not as funny as when Odd over here did-"

Gohan was interrupted by another knock on the door. A lot harder this time.

"Hey," said an all too familiar mechanical voice, "get out of bed and open this door!" He then pounds again.

"Oh no," Nagisa squeaks and looks at Tamao, "if he sees me like this… in your bed… then it is the end for us all." She starts to cry. Tamao didn't like it when people made Nagisa cry, however, this was no ordinary person… or creature. This was SCORPION, and he was-

Tamaos thoughts were interrupted with another series of loud bangs. SCORPION then said, "Open up this god-damn door, or else I'm going to get my shovel!"

Nagisa jump out and got in her jammies, while Tamao got in hers as well. When they were ready, Gohan opened the door to reveal a mad SCORPION, along with a Hunter that was ready to punch the door down. SCORPION must've been satisfied by what he saw because he had a smile on his face after calming down.

"Well," the machine said satisfied, "now we don't have to wait for anybody, we can just get on with the story."

Chikaru just couldn't help herself but to agree with SCORPION. "Yep, Shion and I have been dying to hear one."

"Yes," Hunter said, "however, I don't think one of those stories is what he has in mind. Right SCORPION?"

SCORPION nodded his head, "yep, anyway, this is an old story. Passed down by Arinidian legend. It is one filled with Adventure, Action…"

**AUTHORS NOTE:** The Characters of Hunter and SCORPION are really fitting for telling the story if I want it to be funny as well as romantic. Don't worry, as the story is being told, I will try my best to keep a romantic atmosphere… if it is even possible the way I type these things. I also like the idea of most of the characters being in one dark room to tell the story. Be expecting Chapter 2 to be here soon.


	2. Chapter 2

The Shizuma and Kaori Story… Told by SCORPION!

CHAPTER 2

**I Want a Different Story**

While SCORPION was giving out all the exciting categories, Chikarus looker-uppers: Kizuna, Remon, Kagome (along with Ohshiparu) were looking at him with fantasy in their eyes.

Chiyo leaned in toward Nagisa, "Nagisa onee-sama… you think this story will be good, I've never heard of a bug telling good stories."

Nagisa just shrugged, and Chiyo got a sad look as she sat back down. They listened as SCORPION continued rambling on.

"… romance, family, hurt, comfort, and horror… mostly horror."

Nagisas face turned ghostly white at the very word 'horror.' Tamao sat behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist, to let her know she was there for her.

"Hey," Hunter said, "don't do that. Rule #11 of my class and Rule #3 of SCORPIONs: No Physical Contact… EVER!"

Tamao just got up said, "Who says, you don't even have a class."

"Back home I do," Hunter shot back.

"Well," the poet smirked and wave her finger, "you're not home, are you?"

Hunter then raised a fist back to punch her. He had a crazy look on his face, however, he just shook it, gasped, and put it back down.

NARF then slapped the door open and stuffed his face with a cheese cake, then closed it. He sat down, "what'd I miss?"

SCORPION just looked at Hunter, then at NARF, he then got back into the mood.

"This… is the full story of… Forty-Eight!"

"Ahh," Gohan said while he shot his hands in the air, "I get up at 1:00 AM, put my clothes on and sneak across a dark and hallway, filled with dangers like gaurds and hall-monitor drones, to have a depressing machine and painful person to just to tell me the story of forty-eight… again!"

SCORPION just looked, then he squeaked, "I'm not depressing."

Gohan just shot his head up. "Listen SCORPION, you can't tell them that story."

The machine just looked, "Wha… Why!?"

"Yeah," Hunter said, "Why wouldn't you want him to tell them that great story?"

"Because," Gohan said, "it would strip them of their good dreams… just like it did me."

"But," SCORPION starts, "this is different, it is the FULL version."

"Dude," Aelita yelled, "if the so-called previous DEMO version was scary enough to make me wet my bed for four weeks straight, what would the FULL version do to ALL OF US!"

"Fine," SCORPION said, "what do you suggest."

"Well," Tsubomi started, "how about-"

"That won't do," Hunter interrupts.

Tsubomi gets surprised, then she starts to gets that mad look on her face, "but you didn't even let me finish what I was going to-"

"It simply won't do." Hunter says again.

Tsubomi just starts to pout. Yaya slides herself by her girlfriend and then puts arm around her, "Aww, look who's mad. You want me to calm you down."

Yaya places her lips inches from Tsubomis, then smiles. Tsubomi then pushes her away. "Yaya! I hate it when you do that!"

Tsubomi then faces away while Yaya gives her suggestion. "Well, how about you just tell us the story of…"

"I got a better idea," Hunter says, "how about we don't."

"Hunter!" Yaya yells. She gets up and slaps him. Hunter would've slapped her back, however, the contract binded him from doing so. So, instead, he just grabbed her shoulder, squeezed and roughly sat her back down.

"F you," Hunter said, "that hurt!"

"It was supposed to," Yaya laughed at him.

While those two had their argument, Amane looked at SCORPION. She then said aloud, "Have you heard of "The Malancholy of Kaori Sukuragi?' "

Both of the two bickering brothers just looked. A mischievous smile formed on SCORPIONs face. He had the perfect idea for tonight's Wednesday night story.


End file.
